


After Inheritance: The Unwritten Sequel

by Retoohs1031



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Inheritance, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retoohs1031/pseuds/Retoohs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, this is what I think a shorter sequel to the book Inheritance should be. Contains Arya and Eragon as well as Saphira and Fírnen and may or may not include a child or kid thereof. Will talk some about the new Rider school and just other, basic stuff in the books that I think ended up as loose ends. Enjoy ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five and Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Christopher Paolini owns everything save a few characters of my making and the general plot line. ON HIATUS (So sorry all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an intro to what Eragon's life has been like since the war, as well as a conversation with Arya that rekindles some of his feelings for her. Enjoy ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Christopher Paolini owns everything save a few characters of my making and the general plot line.

“That’s it Üther good on your offense, but if you don’t take care to guard your left side, she’ll break through your defense.”

“Yes Ebrithil,” Üther grunted through his clenched teeth as he attempted to ward off his fellow Rider-in-training, Ílithia’s, blows. Eragon took a step back from the duel to look more closely at the two trainees’ growth.

 _They are progressing, Ílithia is becoming quite the master at swordsmanship, but I’m not quite sure that Üther understands yet that if he continues to stand there unmoving that he will not evade her blows any easier,_ Eragon thought.

 _Keep in mind little one that Oromis gave you that very same advice long ago,_ Saphira commented.

_You are right Saphira, as usual._

_When am I not?_

_However, it seems like so long ago that I was in the exact same position as they are now._

_Yes, it does seem that way, however the time is made even longer as you are not the same boy you were back then._

_Indeed I am not. It has been what, four and twenty years since I last was in Alagaëisia?_

_Five and twenty to be exact, but yes it has been quite a long time since we flew over those lands. What I wouldn’t give to hunt a Nagra right now and to drink some of the dwarves’ most delicious mead._

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted as the sound of clanging steel rang throughout the practice area, closely accompanied by the falling of Üther’s sword to the ground.

“Dead,” stated Ílithia as she held the very tip of her sword against the disarmed Urgal’s exposed throat.

“Good job Ílithia on disarming your opponent, however your mind was not entirely focused on this duel. If you had just fought a real battle your opponent could have easily taken advantage of that and you would have ended up where Üther is right now. Try to maintain a greater level of involvement next time.”

“Yes Master.”

“As for you Üther, I am going to give you a piece of advice that was given to me long ago, do you wish to receive it?”

“Of course Ebrithil.”

“He who stands like a pillar in battle will fall, while he who bends and sways like a reed will prevail. You would do best to keep that in mind if you wish to triumph over any opponent in battle,” Eragon advised the young Urgal. “Now, I suggest that if either of you would like to eat tonight, that you would hurry back to your quarters and clean up before coming to the dining hall. You have given yourselves just enough time to get the task done so do not tarry!”

“Yes Ebrithil,” they both replied before running off towards the cliff where Saphira was teaching Üther’s dragon, a shining amethyst named Reina, and Ílithia’s dragon, a deep scarlet named Rubin, how do complex aerial maneuvers used for battle.

 

 _Saphira, you should end your teaching for the day. These young-uns deserve a chance to wash up before supper,_ Eragon relayed to her.

 _Very well, but they will have to do one more run through of their learnings of the day,_ she relayed back.

Once their trainees had disappeared with their partners off to their respective abodes in order to prepare for dinner, Eragon and Saphira headed off to their own quarters to rest a small amount before they needed to return to the dining hall.

 

 _Saphira,_ Eragon reached out to her as they were making their journey back to their room, _How do you think Arya’s doing since the last time we contacted her. Unless I’ve senile already, I believe that the last time I talked to her was about a month ago._

_You are correct in that little one. It has been a little while since we last communicated with her. Though you have not gone one day without thinking of her._

_Aye, that I have not,_ Eragon said and almost immediately thoughts of Arya began to overtake him. He could vividly see in his mind’s eye Arya’s luscious, raven black hair which only served to accent her fierce, emerald green eyes that much more. Her unmatched grace and otherworldly beauty seemed to put Eragon into a brief trance as he recalled her memories. _And don’t try and taunt me, for I know that Fírnen has not left your thoughts either. You forget that I can sense your feelings for him._

_Our feelings for each other are nothing like your feelings, at least we confess to each other that we like one another, she snorted. Meanwhile, both you and Arya have yet to show that kind of affection for each other, even though many many years have passed since you met._

Their conversation ended as Saphira gently glided down and landed right in front of their room.

 

 _Here we are again, home sweet home,_ Eragon thought.

 _Well?_ Saphira inquired. _Are you going to go find the courage to have a chat with Arya or am I going to have to pin you underneath my claws until you do._

 _I was just about to do so, there is no need for me to have to spend the night underneath your talons,_ Eragon assured her

_Good I am glad that you made the wise decision, she responded, licking her claws. For I was hoping that I would not have to do that all night, I would’ve missed dinner, and I am quite hungry tonight._

_Saphira, you are always hungry._

_Maybe, but even so I would have been sore to miss dinner,_ she replied.

It was as Eragon talked to Saphira that he walked over to the mirror which he used to communicate with the Queen of the Elves. He stood before it for a moment, working up his courage before muttering, “Draumr kópa,” and watched as the mirror began to quiver as if it were a pool of water. Eragon’s palms began to become sweaty, and he started to rub his hands against one another or, “polishing his palms” as his Uncle Garrow used to say. It took only a moment before the wavering mirror grew still, and Arya’s face appeared in it. Her lightly tanned skin glistened and shimmered in the light, and it had an aura of magic about it. She was clothed in a flowing, forest green gown made out of satin with long sleeves that flared out slightly at the end. Gold embroidery accented the entire dress. Upon her shoulders sat the white, swan-feathered cape that her mother had worn when she was upon the throne so long ago. It gave her an air of nobility and power, though she had always had some essence of that about her. Eragon looked briefly at the silver circlet that graced her head, symbolizing her authority before turning his gaze back to her face. Remembering his manners he began by touching his fingers to his lips in the customary greeting of the elves, “Atra esterní ono thelduin.”

She smiled at him with her warm smile before responding in the same manner, “Mor’ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.”

“Un du everínya ono varda,” he finished. “How are you on this fine day Arya Drötting? Looking as beautiful as ever I see.”

Her cheeks reddened, and she delayed in her response, “I am well Eragon, and how might you be? It has been a while since we last spoke.”

“I am pretty good, now that I am talking to you of course,” he told her.

“When will your current trainees graduate from their Rider training? I understand that you and the other, older riders with you are currently schooling six riders along with their dragons.”

“The group that is undergoing their training right now should graduate by this coming spring, only a few months away. That is when we will send out the six new eggs to all of the races in order to try and find Riders for the unborn dragons. So you should send the ambassador back then to pick up the new batch of eggs and return any unhatched ones.”

 

 _You know, if you two just wanted to talk about dragons, I could have talked for you,_ Saphira communicated to Eragon, smirking.

_Saphira! I’m trying to have a decent conversation with Arya, can’t you see that!_

_If that’s what you call a “decent conversation” Eragon, then you need to raise your standards. Try asking her about her life in Ellesméra, or if you won’t do that at least ask her how Fírnen is doing for me. I do want to know._

_Fine, fine. I’ll try and attempt some more small talk if you wish._

_Yes I do wish and hurry up, our dinner grows cold and my stomach begins to growl._

_I know, I can hear it. If it were growling any louder, I would think that there is a second dragon behind me._

“So Arya Drötting, how have affairs been faring in Ellesméra since we last talked. Is there anything particularly new or exciting that you would share with me,” he asked, hoping that she would not see past his facade to his desperation.

“Eragon, you don’t need to call me that, we are friends. There is no need for formal titles between us. But, to answer your question, things in Ellesméra are currently going well. Not counting of course the many hour long council meetings to determine simple, ridiculous things such as whether or not to extend our city out on our Western border, or our Eastern one.”

“Sounds amazing Arya Drött-, I mean Arya,” he stammered. Saphira nudged his side with her snout in the midst of this sentence prompting Eragon to remember Saphira’s question for Arya. “Saphira wants me to ask you how Fírnen is doing, as she cannot speak directly to him as you and I can communicate.”

“Eragon are you implying that we share the same sort of relationship that our dragons do?” She asked him with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“No! I mean, erm, no not at all, I was just asking on behalf of Saphira,” he hastily said, fearing Arya’s retribution.

“Fírnen is doing just fine, he is out hunting currently or I think that he would delight in seeing Saphira again though. Maybe the next time we talk, we can give Saphira and Fírnen a chance to talk directly to each other, like we are currently doing.”

“I’d really enjoy that! So I’ll talk to you again in the near future, hopefully in the next two weeks or so.”

“I’d love that too Eragon,” she said as she looked into his eyes and flashed her pearly white teeth. This look froze all of Eragon’s movements for a moment, rendering him immobile and staring into her deep green, emerald eyes.

 

 _Are you going to stop staring and let us go and eat now? Or am I going to have to drag you away from this mirror with my teeth,_ Saphira chuckled as a deep hruffing noise being emitted from her chest.

“Well then, good bye Arya,” he said one last time before dispersing the image with a wave of his hand.

 

_Seriously Saphira, you could not have made that conversation any more difficult for me could you?_

_Ah, that is where you are wrong. Had she been here in person I might have just told her your continuing love for her and how you want her to kiss you._

_Saphira! You know that she rejected me last time I told her of my love, I wish not to travel down that path again._

_Eragon and Arya sitting in a tree,_

_Oh will you quit already, lets just go eat dinner._

At long last, it seems like it has been forever since I last dined, Saphira growled and licked her lips at the statement. As she did this, Eragon took one graceful leap from where he stood onto her back, and in another swift movement, Saphira brought them off of the ground and propelled them towards the dining hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews. I really appreciate any and all feedback that you guys have to give me. Next chapter will probably be a description of this conversation with Arya's POV, though any other suggestions for what I should do next are greatly appreciated!


	2. Queen of the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same conversation that occurs in the previous chapter, but from Arya's POV. Talks a little bit about her life since the war ended. Enjoy ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Christopher Paolini owns everything save for a few characters of my own making and the general plot line.

_Thank goodness that’s finally over,_ Arya thought as she left the council meeting. I _t’s almost like they have nothing better to do than just squabble over every last thing, no matter how small._

_It does seem that way doesn’t it?_ Fírnen, her ever present partner of heart and mind responded.

_Ever since the war ended, its almost as if they are making a concerted effort to not be involved in any matter that is actually relevant. It wouldn’t matter so much if I didn’t have to attend every meeting and listen to their idiocy for many hours._

_But such are the duties of a queen to her people little one. Though I personally am grateful that my presence is not required at any of these meetings._

_Yes lucky you._

_If nothing else is occurring at the moment, I will be venturing out into the forest to hunt. I am starving at the moment and would like nothing else save a plump, juicy deer._

_No nothing is happening as of now, so go and hunt as you would like. I’ll let you know if there is any need for you to return prematurely._

_Good, then I shall see you later Arya._

_I’ll see you later Fírnen._ It was with these words that Fírnen took off from the ground with a single, mighty downstroke of his wings. Arya watched him fly off into the distance for a while, his deep green scales sparkling and glittering due to the light of the setting sun bouncing and refracting off of them. She then proceeded to walk down the streets of Ellesméra back to her quarters.

 _What a wonderful day it really is today,_ thought Arya as she looked around the sun-kissed streets of the renowned elven city. There were numerous different kinds of birds that flitted from tree to tree while singing their delightful melodies. In the distance, the vast wooded expanse of Du Weldenvarden stretched out before her, with its many trees reaching for the sky with their twisted branches cloaked in mantles of green leaves. _It has been a great while since I last checked on the eggs, I should probably stop by Skulblaka Hall just to see how they are progressing,_ she mused as she continued her stroll, however she deviated from the main road and went onto a smaller path in order to make the trip to see the eggs. 

“Greetings Arya Drötting, it’s so good to see you. How may we be of service today?” the twins who were guarding the eggs, Ládrina and Elrun, greeted Arya, twisting their hands and pressing them against their lips as a gesture of respect.

“I am well thank you, and I have come to see the progress of the eggs, and possibly to determine whether or not it is time to hand them off to Raëta to fly to the dwarves for their turn trying to get them to hatch,” Arya replied in a commanding manner.

“Of course my lady, they are right this way,” Ládrina said as she pulled open the highly intricate oaken doors that marked the entrance to the hall. As soon as they had pulled the doors out of her path, Arya glided through them and immediately her eyes fell upon the pedestals upon which the eggs sat. There were two muddy brown ones, shot through with veins of a cream color, two ebony ones which contained streaks of a grey the color of a Feldûnost’s pelt. Of the remaining eggs, one was a deep lapis color, with lines of a lighter lilac throughout its surface, and the other egg was the color of a rose, with various splotches of white patterning it.

“I take it none of them have hatched yet due to the fact that all six are still here?” Arya asked the caretakers.

“That is correct, my lady,” Elrun answered. 

“Well then that is all the more reason to send them off to the dwarven stronghold at Farthen Dûr. See to it that Raëta is summoned and sent to my quarters immediately, I want these eggs in the air on their way to the dwarves by nightfall. Understood?”

“Yes, Arya Drötting,” Ládrina and Elrun replied, “We shall see to it that she receives your message.”

“Thank you, I greatly appreciate your assistance,” Arya replied as she strode out the door. _I should probably be returning to my room, just in case Eragon decides to communicate with me today, but of course to talk to Raëta when she gets there._ Her cheeks began to become flushed when she thought of Eragon, for she still didn’t know how exactly to think of him. Ever since they had shared their true names with each other, Arya couldn’t help but feel a special kind of bond between her and Eragon, one that she had never had with anyone else before, not even Faölin. It had been heartbreaking to watch Eragon sail away and not know if she would ever see him in Alagaëisia ever again. She remembered very clearly the moment that Fírnen had lifted her from the decks of the ship that carried Eragon out of Alagaëisia, the way that his face faded off into the distance as she was carried farther and farther away from him. The wondering thoughts about both of their futures that quickly took over her thoughts, and that just as quickly vanished as she returned to Du Weldenvarden to continue her role. It had been only five and twenty years since that moment occurred, a blink of an eye to any other elf but to her, it had felt like so much longer. The approach of the large cedar doors, which were covered in minute but extremely detailed designs of all sorts of plant and animal life, interrupted her train of thought. Tracing her hand along a design of a climbing vine running along the outer border of the door, Arya paused there for a moment. After only a second or two passed, she swung open the door and entered the apartment that had become her home ever since she accepted her mother’s crown.  She walked through the common room, accented with only a few, simple pieces of furniture, into a smaller room, an offshoot. In this new room, there are only three pieces of furniture; a very simple oaken desk accompanied by a matching chair, and a full body mirror which runs from the ceiling to the floor on the opposite wall. The only light sources in the room are a diminutive and half-burned-out candle sitting in the upper right-hand corner of the desk and a square shaped window which is embedded in the center of the wall opposite the door. As Arya glided into this room, she sat down in the chair but only for a moment, for it was just as she sat down that a knock emanated from the door. Grumbling and cursing Arya got back up and trudged her way over to the doors which she had just entered.

“Greetings Arya Drötting, I was informed that you wished to see me,” announced a young elven woman at the door with the customary two-fingered greeting of the elves, it was Raëta, the ferrier of the eggs. She had light blonde hair that was just long enough to cover the tips of her pointed ears. Her eyes were a lighter green than Arya’s, almost as if someone had mixed the color of Arya’s eyes with white.

“Yes that is correct, none of the eggs have hatched yet so I need you to carry them on to Farthen Dûr so that the dwarves may have a chance of them hatching to one of them,” Arya immediately told her, not wanting to have the conversation extend for much longer.

“Of course, right away Arya Drötting,” Raëta replied, immediately turning and starting off in a somewhat sprint towards Skulblaka Hall and the eggs.

 _Finally, now that she is off I may have some time to myself before I am called for another blasted council meeting,_ Arya thought as she returned to the offshoot room she had been sitting in before. Like before however, it was only a moment after she sat down that the mirror to her right began to shimmer and ripple in the way that it did when someone was trying to communicate with her. Leaping to her feet and turning towards the mirror she thought, _Honestly, this person had better have a fantastic reason for talking to me right now, else I’ll just end the conversation before it even begins. It’s as if everyone wants me to never be able to have a moments rest._ She was kept waiting only a second more, before the smiling face of Eragon, the Leader of the Riders, appeared in the mirror. Startled for a moment Arya was silent, and only staring at Eragon’s face. He appeared no older than when he had left Alagaëisia, and he still seemed to possess that giant, goofy smile of his. His tousled brown hair looked as rough as the Beor Mountains, though not as rocky. This mess of hair that he possessed nearly covered his eyes, which both looked like a swirling brown ocean. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, fringed with a brownish gold color on all of its edges, and the slightly loose, but still well fitting pants he was wearing were also the same bronze color that outlined his tunic. In the middle joining these two items of clothing was a dark leather belt, which had a loop on it for holding Brisingr in its sheath, and accented by a silver buckle which had the design of a dragon carved into it. 

After a moment of this staring, Eragon broke the silence with, “Atra esterní ono thelduin,” while twisting his hand and touching his two fingers two his lips in the traditional elven greeting.

Arya smiled at him before she replied, “Mor’ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.”

“Un du everínya ono varda,” Eragon finished before asking her “How are you on this fine day Arya Drötting? Looking as beautiful as ever I see.” 

Arya found herself blushing and she scolded herself mentally, _Quit being foolish Arya! You are the Queen of the Elves, so say something that merits someone of your position._ “I am well Eragon, and how might you be? It has been a while since we last spoke.”

“I am pretty good, now that I am talking to you of course,” Eragon replied.

This time not missing a beat she said, “When will your current trainees graduate from their Rider training? I understand that you and the other, older riders with you are currently schooling six riders along with their dragons.”

“The group that is undergoing their training right now should graduate by this coming spring, only a few months away. That is when we will send out the six new eggs to all of the races in order to try and find Riders for the unborn dragons. So you should send the ambassador back then to pick up the new batch of eggs and return any unhatched ones,” Eragon then paused as if he were talking to someone in his mind. That someone, Arya assumed, could only be Saphira.

_I really have no clue what to talk about with him, for I know how he feels of me. He might try and voice his affection for me even more than he already has, and maybe I should respond a little less harshly this time. No, I cannot, for my duty is first to my people, as it should be as I am Queen of the Elves. However, I cannot tell of my own feelings even at this time, I do not know if I have feelings for him. In any case, I did promise him when he left that if he felt the same way in twenty or so years that we might have a chance. But I think that I shall wait on that, for now at least._

Looking a tad bit sheepish, as if he was unsure of what he was about to say, Eragon seemed to have ended his mental conversation and decided to continue his and Arya’s conversation through the mirror. “So Arya Drötting, how have affairs been faring in Ellesméra since we last talked. Is there anything particularly new or exciting that you would share with me,” he asked her.

Wanting to make him feel less awkward asking the question and using her formal name, Arya replied, “Eragon, you don’t need to call me that, we are friends. There is no need for formal titles between us. But, to answer your question, things in Ellesméra are currently going well. Not counting of course the many hour long council meetings to determine simple, ridiculous things such as whether or not to extend our city out on our Western border, or our Eastern one.”

“Sounds amazing Arya Drött-, I mean Arya,” he managed to say, only tripping slightly over her formal title before continuing, “Saphira wants me to ask you how Fírnen is doing, as she cannot speak directly to him as you and I can communicate.”

Wanting to make a slight joke, and to keep Eragon on his toes, Arya replied, “Eragon are you implying that we share the same sort of relationship that our dragons do?” She asked him with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“No! I mean, erm, no not at all, I was just asking on behalf of Saphira,” Eragon quickly said.

 _Well then, if he wants to have small talk then it’s small talk he’ll get._ “Fírnen is doing just fine, he is out hunting currently or I think that he would delight in seeing Saphira again though. Maybe the next time we talk, we can give Saphira and Fírnen a chance to talk directly to each other, like we are currently doing.”

“I’d really enjoy that! So I’ll talk to you again in the near future, hopefully in the next two weeks or so.”

 _I don’t know what I should say! Probably something that would actually make him want to talk again._ “I’d love that too Eragon,” Arya told him as she smiled.

Eragon seemed to freeze for a moment, stopping all of his movements before telling her, “Well then, good bye Arya.”

“Good bye Era-,” Arya tried to say to him, but the image conversation had already ended. _Barzûl,_ Arya mentally swore, _I wish that he wouldn’t always end our conversations so abruptly, it makes them even more awkward. But wait, what did he say about the time when the eggs needed to be returned, is it really only a few months away. In that case, I am really glad that I sent Raëta on her journey now, so that those eggs have as much of a chance to hatch as they can. However I wonder if I could ever make the trip out there to see Eragon again, maybe the eggs could be my excuse,_ Arya wondered, stirring a mix of emotions within her. _Ah well, no sense in worrying about that now, it is a few months away after all. The entire kingdom could be at war in that short of an amount of time,_ she thought with a finality. Striding out of the mirror room and into her sleeping quarters to rest for the sliver of the day that was left to her, before she would again have to resume her official duties.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys please leave reviews! I really need and appreciate any and all feedback that you guys have to give me. Next chapter will probably be in Eragon's POV describing a little more about the new Rider School though, any suggestions for what I should do next are greatly appreciated!


	3. A School for Riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Christopher Paolini owns everything save for a few characters of my own making and the general plot line.
> 
> Also sorry I haven't been able to upload in a while, I didn't have a lot of free time to write around the holidays but I finished this chapter for you guys. Enjoy ;)

“Hello Blödhgarm and Erisidar, how are you both today?” Eragon asked the fur-pelted elf on his flaming tangerine-colored dragon as Saphira landed on the island which contained the dining hall.

“Greetings Shadeslayer, greetings Brightscales. I am well,” Blödhgarm said to them both, accompanied by the traditional two-fingered greeting and a flash of his pointed, blindingly white teeth.

 _Greetings Eragon and Saphira, I am feeling fine as well_ , Erisidar’s deep voice echoed through both of their heads as he nodded to each of them in turn.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, I do hope that we can eat together. That is, if Saphira and I aren’t too late to eat.

“I wish that we were able to dine with you-”

_However we need to go out to Gëi Island-_

“In order to check on the progress of the-”

_Eldunarí and eggs and to determine if it-_

“Is time to hatch more wild dragons or which-

_Riders’ eggs to send out in the spring that have-_

“The best chance of hatching to someone,” Blödhgarm finally finished. “But I do think that we may be able to meet up in the near future.”

“We would like that. Well, not to hold you from your business any longer,” Eragon told him and with a whoosh of air, Erisidar swung his mighty wings downward and propelled both him and his Rider up into the air and towards Gëi Island.

_Well Saphira, why don’t we head inside to eat._

_What do you think I’ve been trying to get you to do for the past few hours?_

_I'll take that as a yes_ , Eragon said to Saphira with a smile as he leapt from her back and strode through the doors into the massive dining hall. On the outside, the hall was constructed of a blue-hued stone brick that, courtesy of the dwarves, had been ferried out to the location once the land had been chosen. This stone was accented every now and then by protruding ribbons of white granite, also dwarven made. It had various circular and rectangular shaped windows. The extremely large, arching doors were tall enough and wide enough, it seemed, to fit a fully grown dragon, wings folded of course, right through them. The interior was even more magnificent because, though simple, the inside of the dining hall was just massive. Comparable to even Farthen Dûr, the hall had a multitude of lengthy tables and benches lining the right side of it, for the Riders to dine at, as well as larger spaces to the left for the dragons which also had indentions in the floor which served as areas for the containment of the water for the dragons. Though, there was not a great need for food for the dragons as they would go out and hunt on their own usually once their Rider was settled into his or her seat. Seated at these tables were various different teachers along with their pupils, as it was custom for a teacher to eat with his or her students. Thus, Eragon began to scan the room for his two trainees Üther and Ílithia. Craning his head around Saphira’s bulky form, he saw both of their students, along with their dragons, sitting somewhat far back. Running he made it to them in a flash and said, “ Sorry for the delay, Saphira and I had some business matters to attend to before eating. But before we go any further, Reina, what is the best advice for a duel with swords?”

 _To bend and sway like a reed Ebrithil_ , Reina communicated to him.

 _And you Ílithia, what is the best way to avoid a dragon performing the complex backward spiral maneuver,_ Saphira asked. 

 _By propelling backwards and diving downwards in a spiral as well Ebrithil_ , Ílithia answered with confidence.

“Very good job both of you, it is important that you share all of your learnings with your dragon and vice versa. For there are many times when your partner may spot something or foresee something that you yourself have missed by utilizing your shared knowledge,” Eragon told both pairs of Riders.

 _You know, that may be one of the wisest things you have said little one_ , Saphira relayed to him.  _It must be one of the effects of you finally growing older and more mature._

 _Why thank you Saphira, I try_ , Eragon said back to her.

 _Reina, Rubin, it is time for us to go out to hunt, and to leave our Riders to eat their plants_ , Saphira said to all of them with a smirk. Let us be off, she communicated with a huff of smoke, and began to walk towards the door.

 _Yes Ebrithil_ , both the dragons replied before following Saphira outside and taking off towards their normal hunting grounds.

“Now that our dragons have taken off to go and eat, let us do the same,” Eragon replied to the two trainees in front of him, “Come now, and let us sit down.” Both of the Riders came to where Eragon was at one of the heavy, oaken tables and sat down on the benches opposite him, so that they could face him as they ate. “So I assume that both of you are aware of the fact that within two months time, you will be completing your training and leaving here for Ellesméra to receive your assignments. It is also at this time that you will be receiving your remade Rider’s swords and that special little something that I hinted at a while back,” the corners of Eragon’s mouth tugged upwards into a smile. “But I assume that you would like to eat now, am I correct?” Both trainees eagerly nodded, and so Eragon called over a nearby elf to ask for some greens and fruits for all three of them. While they were dining, Eragon felt his mind wander, and it ended up going bak to the conversation that he and Arya had had earlier that day. He found himself reflecting upon her perfect features, and her wonderful but rare smile.

Eragon was awoken from his daze when he heard Ílithia’s voice, “Excuse me, but master what do you will us to do once we have finished supper?”

Quickly coming back to the real world Eragon responded, “I expect both of you to attend the third level Rigmar class that is being held upon Paëx Island before returning to your apartments to study and rest. Tomorrow you will be tested upon your knowledge of the Ancient Language, this will be the last test that you have before your final assessment so I would hope that both of you would study a bit for it.”

“Yes master,” both students responded.

 _We have just come back from the hunt, and are waiting just outside the Dining Hall, whenever you decide to be done_ , Saphira communicated with Eragon.

 _Well good then, I’ll send them your way_ , Eragon told her. “Good, now I see that both of you are itching to be off so that you have a small amount of free time before your class, so I will dismiss you a bit early from dinner. I will see you both tomorrow morning for your exam, so come prepared.”

“Thank you Ebrithil,” both of them replied, before eagerly bounding off towards the doors.

 _Saphira, now that that’s over, I should like to visit Gëi Island to check on the eggs and to see how their young minds are doing, if its ok with you of course_ , Eragon told Saphira.

 _I am fine with it, let us be off then little one_ , Saphira responded. Within a few seconds after that, Eragon had already made it out of the Dining Hall and was sitting atop Saphira.Only a few seconds after that and Saphira had both of them in the air and speeding towards Gëi Island.

Once they arrived at the island, Eragon and Saphira had to fly into the top of the structure in order to even reach the inside. The area in which the eggs and the Eldunarí were kept was inside of a massive volcano. A gently sloping but tall volcano was the only thing that poked up out of the water surrounding it. The dormant giant had been asleep for many years, or at least as far as Eragon could tell. The gaping crater that made up the mouth of the volcano was wide enough for three or four dragons stretched wing tip to wing tip to fit through without any problem at all. This was the entrance to the egg chambers. Saphira began to make her spiraling descent through the crater and into the egg chambers. Looking around as they descended, Eragon could see the hundreds of shelves that had been carved into the walls of the volcano, each one containing a different dragon egg of a varying size and hue. Talons scraping on the long hardened lava that made up the floor of the pit, Saphira landed next to Erisidar and Blödhgarm. “Pleased to see the both of you again,” Blödhgarm addressed both of them.

“Greetings to you both as well,” Eragon responded. “How are these eggs doing,” he asked, gesturing towards a pile of around eight or nine eggs that had amassed at Erisidar’s feet.

 _These are the eggs that are being considered for the next round of Riders. We have yet to decide which ones exactly, but the six that are sent in the next months will be from these eggs here_ , Erisidar told Eragon and Saphira.

“Let me see if I can’t assist you by discerning a bit more from their minds,” Eragon told Blödhgarm and Erisidar. Then, placing hand on each of the eggs, Eragon began the process of just barely touching the infants’ minds and trying to determine which ones intended to hatch in the next year or so. After a long hour or so of this, Eragon had whittled the eggs down to just six. Two were a darker maroon color, splattered with a light brown, two were a rich forest green, shot through with veins of a fiercer, lighter green, and the final two were light blue in color, patterned with various shades of white. “These are the ones that I would think should be sent out,” Eragon finally said to the three who were patiently waiting with him.

“That is good Shadeslayer, I am delighted to hear that you have chosen our next six eggs to send out. It is my belief that the egg courier, Raëta, should be returning with the old batch of eggs and any Riders, should the eggs decide to hatch to someone between now and then,” Blödhgarm bowed his head respectfully to Eragon and Saphira before, with inhuman speed, snatching each of the chosen eggs and putting them in a leather saddle pouch on Erisidar’s back and placing each of the eggs that were not chosen back into their respective alcoves.

“Thank you Blödhgarm, thank you Erisidar, both Saphira and I are glad to hear that and we both wish to bid you goodnight. For we will be retiring to our quarters for the rest of the evening,” Eragon said to Blödhgarm before hopping onto Saphira’s back and being propelled upwards, out of the crater’s mouth, and towards he and Saphira’s home.

 _Do you think that I should speak to Arya in the coming weeks, or should I wait until after this class of Riders graduates. It will be quite the hectic few weeks with their graduation so near,_ Eragon asked Saphira.

 _Little one, I think that you should speak to her whenever you see fit, and it would be wise if you did enough between now and then to talk to her about and to actually hold a decent conversation with her_ , Saphira smirked.

_Hey! I think that I did a pretty good job last time I talked to her! But in any case, I probably won’t be able to talk to her for a while so I should have enough to talk about with her._

_Whatever you say Eragon_ , Saphira communicated to him before diving down towards their isolated abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys please leave reviews! I really need and appreciate any and all feedback that you guys have to give me. Next chapter will probably be in Arya's POV as she thinks more about whether or not to go with the eggs to return them though, any suggestions for what I should do next are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews. I really appreciate any and all feedback that you guys have to give me. Next chapter will probably be a description of this conversation with Arya's POV, though any other suggestions for what I should do next are greatly appreciated!


End file.
